villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charles Henry Moffet
Charles Henry Moffet (also known as Dr. Moffet or simply Moffet) is the main antagonist of the 1980s sci-fi action adventure TV series Airwolf. He is the designer and creator of the titular super-helicopter Airwolf, and a genius scientist whose working for the US Government, but he has a psychopathic taste for torturing and killing women, and also he is the one who stole Airwolf. He was portrayed by the late David Hemmings. History the Senator William Dietz, an important but skeptical U.S. senator who believes the project to be too costly. Upon seeing what Airwolf can do, however, the impressed senator radios his congratulations to Moffet. But Moffet apparently holds a grudge against Dietz for an earlier run-in, and he proceeds to unleash Airwolf's weapons against the control center, killing Dietz, and wounding several F.I.R.M agents, including its senior official, Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III (code name: "Archangel"). Expressly said to have been blinded in one eye by the attack, Archangel also walks with a cane and a limp for the rest of the series, but the precise nature of this injury is not specified (although in one subsequent episode when he loses part of an ear, his right-hand woman, Marella (Deborah Pratt), quips that they might need to clone him for spare parts, implying that he has used a prosthetic leg since this incident). Moffet and his crew then fly Airwolf to Libya. The Libyan government caters to Moffet's sadistic desires in exchange for Moffet's use of Airwolf to strike at Libya's enemies. On one occasion, Moffet even uses Airwolf to sink an American destroyer with all hands. Discovering that an exotic dancing girl, Gabrielle Ademaur, is actually a F.I.R.M. agent assigned to locate him, Moffet abandons her in the desert to die. At the same time, Hawke and his friend Dominic Santini have stolen Airwolf from its compound. When Hawke, who is romantically involved with Gabrielle, finds her only to have her die in his arms, he hunts down Moffet across the desert with Airwolf, killing the inventor with his own creation. Moffet, however manages to return from beyond the grave. Before fleeing to Libya, he destroyed the plans to Airwolf, making the prototype itself, now in Hawke's hands, one of a kind, and thus forcing the F.I.R.M. to work with Hawke on the latter's terms in order to have use of the helicopter. Moffet also implanted a software logic bomb in Airwolf's computers; when a certain length of time went by without him entering a special code, the computer took over control of the helicopter and sent it on a spree of destruction before Hawke and Santini could erase the software (season 2's Moffett's Ghost-the name was incorrectly spelled by MCA's Universal Title department). Although Moffet appears in only the pilot and (as a video recording in Airwolf's on-board computer) "Moffett's Ghost", his shadow hovers over the plot for the life of the series. Personality Despite that he is a scientific genius and an extremely intelligent individual as well as despite that he had created or desigend the Airwolf helicopter for USA, Moffet is an extremely megalomaniacal, ruthless, sociopathic, psychopathic, ruthless, dark, cold, humoristic, cynical and powerfully masterminded individual. In addition to his chaotic or evil personality, his own personal favourite hobby is to kill and torture women, for which he has a psychopathic taste. More than that, when he encounters String Hawke and the Firm, he seems to enjoy harassing, motivating, manipulating or just antagonizing them. He is also a highly manipulative individual, as he is knowing how to manipulate his enemies and how to play in them. Trivia * He is very similar to Ernst Stavro Blofeld from James Bond saga: ** They are both Pure Evil. ** They are both international terrorists who are obssessed with world domination. ** They are both criminal masterminds. ** Both Blofeld and Moffet are the Bigger Bads of their respective series. Category:Bigger Bads Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Pure Evil